


What Is Learned

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Ya'll know how much I love my family AU's, family au, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones rises on the bleary morning of Christmas Eve, to head out to work. Only to be stopped by his and Jim's three year old daughter to give her daddy something to take with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to 'Alligotleftismyjim'! I hope you like it and I really hope that you had a lovely Christmas and a soon to be new year.^^ If you ever need anything or anyone, I'm right here for you! I'm so happy to get the chance to meet you! :D ENJOY!

Bones pulled the last button through on his jacket, feeling the heat from his body gather inside his coat. Almost making him happy to go out into the winter cold night...almost.

The rain fell hard against the roof and left webs of tears across the foggy window glass. The silence in the dark house, giving off an eerie aura of winter morning calm. 

The urge to remove all his clothes and sink back into bed with his sleep warm Jim, was ever so tempting, if it wasn't for this little thing called 'work'. The thought of sleep made his eyes feel heavy and sore, leaving his skin to long for the arm that would find its way to lie across his chest, if he should return to bed.

Bones grumbled a sigh, knowing his sleepy day dream would definitely go unanswered until work was over.

He flicked his sleeve back to check his watch as his other hand reached for the door knob. The little clock reading, that it was ten past four in the morning. Just enough time to grab a thick, black, cup of coffee and something to nibble before his shift.

Just when the thought of food could perk up his mood, a soft flood of lamp light, washed over the living-room's carpet. The glow stopped the man in his tracks, as his eyes followed the light, till it landed on his littlest one, making her way towards him with arms full of colorful papers. 

Bones sighed softly and dropped to one knee to be more on the toddlers level, now that she stood before him with determination set clearly in her chocolate brown eyes. Those same eyes that looked all to closely to her mothers that held the same unwavering persistence that found any route that could get him his way if he should want it. It made Bones wry, wondering what she had in store for him at this ungodly hour.

"Sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? It's far too early for my little girl to be up all alone." Bones wrinkled his brow at his own voice. If he looked as tired as he sounded, he needed to get a move on to fetch his first cup of caffeine, and not a minute later. 

"I wasn't," She stated, with a strained pout. "I got up when you got up, daddy." 

She carefully dropped the papers to the floor, then wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, to give her father a hug that he never could get enough of. 

Her messy, dark, locks, brushed against his nose, when he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Adoring the way her little feet dangled when he rose her from off the ground, to pull her into him, so that they could snuggle closer. Sending a case of Déjà running through his memory, of when Joanna was only a little squirt. 

He gave a soft sigh, holding her close as she nestled into him. She felt so tiny in his arms, when he gave one last squeeze before putting her back down onto the ground. An odd, longing, ache settled into his heart. The need to hold her again, prodded at the soft spot, he swore he did not have. 

"Now you run on to bed. I'll see you when I get back." 

Before he could take her hand to assist her back to her and her brothers room, she stepped away avoiding his touch, then knelt to the ground to pick up one of the pictures she drew. 

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Her childish tongue butchered the Holliday word as she spoke. 

Bones sighed, knowing she wasn't going to go to bed anytime soon. Which meant no breakfast or coffee.

"Yah, baby, it is." He faltered for a moment, wondering if she was about to complain, about him not being home for the eve of Christmas. But before he could make his trained speech as to why he couldn't be home, she started to speak again, with that carefree way of talking that Bones could see Jim in, as she blabbed on at times. 

"Ok, I made something." She started, handing him one of the drawings, a smile growing on his lips as he eyed the picture. 

"Thank you, honey, this is very pretty-

"It's not for you, daddy!" She cut in with a giggle that stretched her mouth into a bright smile.

Bones smiled back a tired grin, opening the card to see more little drawings, that he wasn't quite sure as to what they were.

"It's for the little kids at your work!" 

Bones brows furrowed, looking to his daughter with questions on his tongue. 

She licked her lips, looking a bit uncomfortable for a moment before she spoke again, since her father hadn't replied. 

"Momma said, that some kids have to stay in the hospital on Christmas and Christmas Eve, and that's why you have to be gone." 

Her dark eyes held a moment of thoughtfulness, before she continued.

"I was worried that Santa might forget to stop at the hospital and give all the good boys and girls their toys,....So I made some presents for them just in case." 

She then proceeded to hand the rest of her drawings for him to see. 

Bones was at a loss for words as he half looked at the rest of the child's scribbly art. A warm bubble of pride swelled his heart, almost to much for him to breath. 

"That's.. That's very sweet of you, Darl'n." 

He wasn't sure when he became such a big softie, but by his voice being cut by emotion, he figured it happened sometime after he became a father. 

He gathered the cards in a pile, then laid them on the floor to take with him later, but first, he had to make sure his baby was safe in bed while he was away. 

Sleepy eyed and ever so whiling to be picked up and carried away, she nestled her cheek into his shoulder, as he made his way to his and Jim's bed-room. 

"This is you and momma's room, daddy." Bones heard the sleepy voice say as he opened the door and tip toed towards the bed, where Jim was spread out like a star fish.

"I know, sugar." He pecked a kiss to the side of her head, "I just think you should sleep with your momma tonight, since I gotta go. Is that alright with you?" He asked, as he lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the bed. The disturbance to the mattress, made Jim breath deeply and roll onto his side. 

"I s'pose." She said with uneven blinks, as Bones lowered her to the bed. Her head softly landing on the pillow. 

"I s'pose too." He whispered, brushing a thumb over her forehead, to push away a few rogue locks. 

Her eyes were remaining closed longer in between each blink now. Sleep soon taking her from consciousness. She wiggled into a more comfortable position, as Bones wrapped her snugly into the comforter. Watching her little features wrinkled then soften as she found a comfy spot to her liking. 

A lop-sided smile pulled at the corner of his mouth, listening to her breathing softly even out. He took a long breath before he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Careful and delicate to barely touch her soft baby skin, then leaned back to rub a hand over her head and whispered a 'love ya, nugget." 

She wiggled under his stare, leaving her eyes closed as she mumbled back an 'I love you, too'.

He smoothed her hair once more before rising off the mattress, to round the bed, on the side that Jim was sprawled out on. 

Bones shook his head, as he eyed the other male down. Jim's eyes still peacefully closed and blond hair an absolute mess. His face, that was half way smashed into his pillow, was blissfully unaware of the Doctor standing before him. 

Bones felt a twinge of guilt poke at his heart, when he reached a hand to tap at Jim's bare shoulder. Hating the idea of having to wake his sleeping beauty. 

Jim slowly woke with a start. Eyes glazed and awareness muggy, he focused the best he could on Bones. Hand reaching out to rub at his eyes as he tried to wake himself.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Jim yawned, resituating himself into a more comfortable position.

"Noth'n, Darl'n. Just letting you know, you have a stowaway tonight."

Jim's tired features raised in slight confusion, before he turned his head to see his offspring nestled beside him on the mattress. And like every good mother, he moved his arm to pull his daughter closer to his side, to wrap his little one in a protective blanket of Jim. 

"Why- 

"I'll tell yah tomorrow." Bones quickly brushed away with a wave of his hand. 

Jim seemed a bit unsure, looking back down to the toddler in his arms then back up to his mate, with a look of concern coating his eyes. Bones smiled softly, then leaned down to give Jim a soft kiss on the lips that lasted for only a handful of seconds. Pulling away, only enough to then press a warm kiss to the spot where nose met eye. 

"I'll see you later, Dar'ln." He whispered, before pulling away. 

Jim didn't argue, he just nodded with uneven blinking off eyes, then laid back down. Saying a soft 'good bye' as Bones made his way out the door. 

Bones said his farewells before carefully closing the door behind him. He then checked on his heavily sleeping son before he was confident that it was safe to leave home. Making sure no one else was crazy enough to be up and about on a Saturday morning. 

He flicked his wrist to check his watch once again, to see the angry numbers telling him he was ten minutes late already. He sighed, wishing his coffee farewell as he made his way to the front door. 

With a careful hand and a heart full of warmth and pride, he picked up the drawings from off the floor, tucked them into his jacket to keep the rain from blurring the inks on the paper, then carried them with him to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now, and figured it was a good time to share. Haha I hope you enjoyed.:) kudos and comments are always so very appreciated. Thank you! 
> 
> Oh! And I'm on Tumblr now if you're interested. I go under as 'Fingertipsonfrostedglass'. I post art, fics and upcoming ideas or thoughts there if you'd like to hang out! ^^ thank you so much!


End file.
